Ghost of a Pearl : Never Shall We Die
by Deviant Little Thing
Summary: Go read my first two story's. Also rated M just in case, though I doubt I'll really need it.
1. Prologue

**Ghost of Pearl : Never Shall We Die**

**_~Prologue~_**

This is for Raine44354 :)

**_

* * *

  
_**

It was a bright day, sun high in the sky, East India Trading Company Flag blowing in the breeze. Nothing should ruin a beautiful day like this, yet the sound of chained feet moving step by step closer to the gallows took the wonderful day, and smashed upon the rocks like a unforgiving wave. Pirates lined up of all shapes, sizes, colors all lined up to die. Navy men with their dull navy blue jackets holding heir guns in perfect formation watching with a almost satisfied gleam in their eyes.

_Clink clank clink_

Was all the noise you could hear along with the shuffling feet.

A officer stood in front of seven gallows all right next to each other reading off of a decree that had been handed to him moments ago he began with a cold uncaring voice.

"In order to effect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty the King. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: "

As he read on, seven mean and women were lined up.

_Clink clank clink_

Three to one side three to the other and one step forward for the center noose. Just as he finished reading amended the Executioner pulled the leaver, with a sickening

_Crunch_

they had been hearing all day, Navy men moved onto the gallows to pull the body's up enough to slip the noose from the expired's neck then let them fall to the ground before moving onto the next one.

_Thunk_

Once on the ground some navy men set up for the next pirates, while others dragged the dead ones away to take their boots before throwing them like sack's of wheat unto a cart. Which

_Groaned_

under the weight of seven bodies.

Soon the next walked up resigned to their fate.

"Right to assembly, suspended."

_Clink Clank Clink_

_Crunch_

_Thunk_

_Groan_

"Right to habeus corpus, suspended."

_Clink Clank Clink_

_Crunch _

_Thunk _

_Groan_

"Right to legal counsel, suspended."

_Clink Clank Clink_

_Crunch _

_Thunk _

_Groan_

"Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended."

_Clink Clank Clink_

_Crunch _

_Thunk _

_Groan_

"By decree All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

Once he finished his riveting speech everything went quiet again, save for a few sounds. A new round of pirates walked up the steps. One man, one women, another man to the left. Three more men to the left. Then a little boy walked to his place in the center, he couldn't be older then eight, just as scuffed up and dirty as the rest. He looked up at the noose squinting to see it clearly against the cheerful sun.

He looked back down at the piece of eight he had in his hand, this young child clenched the coin in his hand and started to sing.

"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed...

and bound her in her bones.

The seas be ours and by the powers

Where we will, we'll roam."

The Executioner walked up with a barrel grabbing the kid he roughly put him upon it and slipped the noose over his head.

The first man to his right took a breath and just barely being heard started to sing, soon the everyone at the gallows joined in.

"Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high

Heave ho thieves and beggars

Never shall we die."

By now all the pirates started to sing, marching in place, making their chains rattle as if they would break. Letting their voices rise up so they would die this day, yes. Yet this young boy could stare into the face of death then so could they. Some even smiled to themselves.

"Yo ho all together

Hoist the colors high"

By now the Navy men took a few steps back in fear. For the pirates looked right into there eyes as they sung loud and proud up to whatever god they believed was listening to them.

"Heave ho thieves and beggars

Never Shall We Die."

_Clink Clank Clink_

_Crunch _

_Tink tink tink_

The piece of eight fell from his young hand onto the dirty cobblestone.

_-_

**Somewhere in Davey Jones Locker**

The moon eyes shot open sweeping the room seeing rum bottles everywhere. She brushed her red hair from her eyes and stood up. Her eyes tearing from witnessing such a gruesome death for the young boy.


	2. Waking From A Nightmare

**Chapter 1 : Waking From A Nightmare**

_" scorn |skôrn|_

_noun_

_the feeling or belief that someone or something is worthless or despicable; contempt : I do not wish to become the object of scorn | [in sing. ] a general _**_scorn for _**_human life._

_• [in sing. ] archaic a person viewed with such feeling : a scandal and a scorn to all who look on thee._

_• archaic a statement or gesture indicating such feeling. "_

_

* * *

  
_

Slowly I stood up still trying to shake that nightmare of all those people dying especially that little boy. Leaning up against a decayed wall of empty rum bottles, barnacles, and mold, I did a mental check of myself. A little achey, stomach hurts something awful, otherwise I was fine. Nervously I slid the shirt, that I now noticed was ripped and bloodied beyond repair, up enough that I could see my stomach. I almost retched at the sight, there was a long cut across my stomach as if someone cut me in half, like the ship broke in half. I thank the gods that it wasn't still bleeding for if it were I wouldn't be alive long. Letting my shirt fall back into place I made my move for the door. My legs were a bit trembly but I made it. As my hand pushed the door open I was promptly hit with the thought that I could feel all the aches and pains on my body. When I was a ghost I couldn't feel. Period. Now I could feel. I took a few steps away from the door, my foot landed on a bottle of rum making me loose my balance and fall flat on my arse. Pain shot up my spine letting me know that falling wasn't pleasant. I gasped if I could feel then... that meant... I was alive. I almost blacked out from the information over load, it was just to big of a shock.

'Sure Now your alive! Now you can feel! To bad all Jack wants is Elizabeth'

That thought alone brought me back from the brink of shock and into the throws of anger. How dare Jack go for Elizabeth that ugly little slut. After everything we went threw together and he runs off to her. Everything I did for him. Someone once said 'Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn' Jack had no idea what he was in for.

I once again stood up more determined now then ever to find Jack and remove his ability to have children. I slowed down just a bit as I felt the ship start to move, quickly as possible I made my way into the deck looking around for the ocean. To my great shock all I saw was sand. Before I made my way to the rail I walked to Jack's room. 'Ah Ha here it is' I picked up on of Jack's old white shirts, putting that one on and taking the old one off. I did another sweep this time coming up with a corset I could put on over the shirt for support. Grabbing a pair of boots I put those on too. Then I made my way to the railing looking over the side to see rocks? or were those crabs making the ship move. "PEARL LUV!"

I heard a Jack shout, no mistaking his voice, looking to the stern of the ship to see Jack on the ground running after The Black Pearl.

Smirking I leaned against the railing watching him run in a lazy way I called back "Aye?" he seemed slightly out of breath "TOSS ME A ROPE!" I flinched I wasn't deaf nor was there lots of noise I could hear him just fine. I glanced behind me seeing rope laying not two feet from where I stood I looked back at him "Can't find any!" I called back. Jack seemed to huff, slow down a bit then run with all his might towards the rope latter on the Port side. I rolled my eyes at him, leaning against the rail I waited for him to make his grand appearance on deck.

_Thump_

I looked up to see Jack had laid on his back looking up before casting a look over at me then the rope in front of me. "Can't bloody find any me arse" I smirked looking down in mock shock "Oh my where did this rope come from? Must of fell from the sky" I said the end in a very sarcastic way. Jack just watched as I slowly walked to the Forecastle, I wanted a better look at where we we're headed.

"Yanno there's somethin' different about ye luv." I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before opening them never taking them off the sight of sea in front of me. I also chose to ignore him, but one can not ignore Jack Sparrow if he does not want to be ignored. When I was a ghost something that always use to irk me was, if Jack needed my attention and I didn't give it to him, he'd go grab my arm as if I was alive. Yes that's what he just did though to his great shock, and mine even though I knew I was once again alive it still shocked me. His hand was warm against my arm I jumped back out of his grip he looked up at me in awe. That's when I realized what was different I had color no longer was I pale, see threw, I had substance.

"Pearl yer alive?"

* * *

To my Reviewers

Raine44354

justsukiya

Thank you both so much for the support!

It helps much more then the Nargles know ;)


	3. Being Rescued or Rescuing?

**Chapter 2: Being Rescued or Rescuing?**

_"You threw caution to the wind_

_Washed away these last years for nothing_

_Was it all for nothing?"_

_- Alexisonfire (Keep It On Wax)_

* * *

"Pearl you're alive"

I almost sneered at him "No I'm just tangible now" Jack still just stood there gaping at me and reached out this time touching my shoulder, grabbing it squeezing. I didn't move just watching the different emotions play along his eyes almost as if he wasn't looking at me. The ship lurched sending me on a one way ticket to hit the deck. Until Jack steadied me by pulling on my shoulder so instead of hitting deck I smacked into Jacks chest, my first reaction wrapping my arms around his middle to keep from falling. No I was suppose to be mad at him not want to keep hugging is it really hugging or just getting steady on your feet? Quickly I let go finding my sea legs as The Black Pearl move out to sea. I looked back at the shore I doubt I would be able to look up at Jack. When I looked towards shore I saw a group of people "Jack look" I pointed. He followed my finger and saw them on shore pulling out his spyglass he looked "Well Let's go get some crew members Aye?" I just nodded when he looked at me.

I think he felt just as awkward as I did cause I never knew that two people could let the anchor down, lower a row boat and row to shore for quickly. On the longboat Jack kept looking just past my left shoulder so I mirrored him and looked past his right. It was silent nether of us knew what to say to the other. Slowly VERY slowly my anger started to chip away letting sadness creep in. Finally Jack pulled the long boat to shore helping me out by offering his hand which I took. As we approached the group I spotted some we knew right away, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Will.

"Jack! Pearl!" Gibbs called out as everyone ran towards us Jack, who I now noticed was a few coins short of a full purse. "Mr. Gibbs!" He said in a 'I'm-the-Captain-and-I'm-not-happy' voice Gibbs answered slightly confused though "Aye Captain" Jack getting right down to business looked Gibbs right in the eyes he started to talk about some lack of discipline on the Pearl, giving me clarification that he had lost it. I took this time to glance over everyone soaking wet Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Few Singapore men, Tia... Tia Calypso was here my eyes widened as I took in the sight of her. I was going to walk over to say something but a very recognizable voice said "Jack Sparrow"

I watched Jack mosey over to Barbossa. Maybe I was just as insane as Jack Barbossa couldn't be here he was dead. "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack asked cheerful as ever "Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa shot back with the same creepy cheerfulness. Jack paused a beat looking back at me then at Barbossa "No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh?" I didn't hear the rest Barbossa had caught my eye he looked very confused, I think we all had that 'What is going on?' face.

I turned to face Gibbs who was looking at me like I had all the answers "What?" he moved his head at Jack "What the bloody hell happened te ye Pearl?" I looked down at myself "I'm alive" it felt good to say that Gibbs looked shocked reaching out to touch me, but before hot got the chance. Jack walked up to us his back to the rest of the group facing us. "The locker, you say?" Jack leaned in a little and whispered "Aye" Gibbs answered, Jack looked even more confused and reached out a hand grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Oi!" I snatched my arm back.

"We've come to rescue you" my blood boiled at that voice, Her voice! I leaned to the right to see past Jack, to glare at Elizabeth. Jack swiveled on his feet to face her before answering her in a scathing sarcastic voice "Have you now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood" Jack finished. Well he's back in my good graces, not that he's totally forgiven. At least I knew he didn't like her anymore for that was way to viscous to say to someone you even some what like.

"I see my ship-" Barbossa points right at the Pearl "right there." Jack held a hand to block the sun "Can't spot it" I smirked answering Jack "Don't hurt your eyes, Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." Jack turned to look at me with his charming half smirk. That made me pause last time I saw that Jack was giving it to Elizabeth right after they decided to snog up against the mast.

"Aye Jack the world needs ye back somethin' Fierce"

I looked up to see Jack about to grab my arm to most likely drag me back to the long boat "and you need a crew" Will finished. I looked up at them all staring at Jack who growled out a bit "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded" he pointedly said this to Elizabeth who looked down. Everyone looked at her in shock I spoke up "Oh, she's not told you?" mocking her. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack turned to Tia as did I "As for you..." Tia glanced at me, I gave her a slight bow of my head "Don't tell me ye didn't enjoy it, at the time" I rasied an eyebrow at this but said nothing Jack seemed to be a bit nervous, wanting to move along. "Fair enough, your in" Jack moved to Ragetti I followed "Don't need you,you scare me" Ragetti look hurt, I rolled my eyes telling Ragetti "Don't scare me your in"

Jack had moved to Gibbs "Gibbs you can come..." he started to list people off "Marty." He got to Pintel making a ew sound. I just gave him a smile to show he was in "Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy" I smacked him on the arm "but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Jack came to a stop in front of the Singapore men "Who are you?" The man stood proudly "Tai Huang. These are my men" I didn't trust them "Who do your allegiances lie?" I asked stepping beside Jack on his right. "With the highest bidder" I narrowed my eyes but Jack seemed fine with them "I have a ship" he motioned to the Pearl "That makes you the highest bidder" Jack smiled "Good man. Weight anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail"

Everyone Jack and I singled out moved to get into the long boat.

"Jack, Which way ya goin', Jack?" said Barbossa waving a curled up map,

I groaned, Jack deflated slightly.

* * *

The Next one will be longer :) It also will be up in two, three day's, only because a few of my friends are fighting and I as must step in as peace keeper. Wish me luck.

Thank you to the reviewer

Raine44354


	4. Last Chances

**Chapter 3: Last Chances**

_"What would you think of me now, so lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance. May Angels lead you in." Hear You Me -jimmy Eat World_

_

* * *

  
_

What happened once we all got onto the ship? Jack and Barbossa went into their struggle for whose in charge of the ship by shouting over each other getting nothing done. I being as devious as I am was giving everyone subtle orders, so far they have been following them. I'm assuming their just listening to me because they want to get out of here fast as possible. I looked over the rail, the wheel right behind me being steered by cotton, watching as they fought walking around the deck. "Trim the sail!" Barbossa shouted with monkey Jack on his shoulder and the maps clutched in his hand "Trim the Sail!" Jack mimicked.

I gently hit my head on the rail a couple times more in frustration, once it was established I was in fact alive, they started to bicker. "Slack the windward Brace and Sheets" Barbossa "Slack the windward Brace and Sheets" Jack. Why did they sound like they were slowly getting closer to the helm? "Haul the pallet line!" Barbossa "Haul the pallet line!" Jack, finally Barbossa sounded like he couldn't take it anymore

"What ARE you doing?" Barbossa rounded on Jack glaring at him

"What are YOU doing?" Jack countered, clearly his conversational skills have improved. Slowly they started to get in each others face

"No what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

Jack seemed to be thinking quickly and added "Captains givers orders on the ship!" Barbossa scoffed "The captain of this ship is giving orders!" That made me smirk so am I Captain? Captain Pearl Black Darst I can get used to that. "My Ship, makes me Captain" Jack sniped back, "They be my charts" Barbossa said holding the charts up like that would make a difference. Jack had to think of something witty "That makes you... Chart Man!" I rasied an eyebrow at that one but even more so when I saw Pintel step forward yelling, "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?..." Everyone was dead silent waiting Pintel suddenly turned sheepish "Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." He backed up standing next to Ragetti who most likely whispered that he'd vote for Pintel.

I turned so my back was leaning on the rail with my arms upon it watching as they raced each other up the steps Barbossa moved to my left and took out his spyglass and looked out to the locker. Jack looked passed me at Barbosa before pulling his spyglass out alas it was smaller and Barbossa smirked in triumph. "Alright both of you I've had enough, my head feels like it's going to spilt in two from your useless yelling." They turned to face me "Also if you have yet to notice not one of the crew members were listening to you, because they were talking orders from me." Jack and Barbossa looked at each other with shocked expressions before looking back at me. I started to walk down the stairs paused and turned around "One other thing..." I said in my sweetest voice "Barbossa you'll never be Captain of this ship as long as I'm alive. I will be giving orders until you two make your peace and get us the bloody hell out of here. Good day" I finished my little speech, making my way to Tia Dalma.

She turned to look at me as I nervously approached whispering as I asked "Everything square now, right?" She nodded, making me relax, going to finally lay down for a nap coming back from the dead is a bit tiring. Before I could move she grabbed my wrist "Th'ough I wish te ask a favor" I gulped nodding none the less "Convince Jack to set me free" on the instead I wanted to scream that would be impossible, though I nodded anyway "I'll tr- will" I second guessed saying try when her eyes hardened as they glared at me.

~A undistinguishable amount of time later~

After my talk with Calypso I was a bit shaken, moving to the Captains Cabin to think and relax for a bit. I never noticed when I slipped off into sleep all I know is I awoke with a blanket covering me. Shrugging it off I stood fixing my shirt, I did another glance around for a coat, finding a red one that was shoved under Jack's bed. It went lovely with my, red hair, black pants, dark maroon corset, a bit more searching found me a black belt, throwing that on also I walked out of the room.

Since when did it get dark? I walked over to the side of the ship next to Elizabeth my eyes going wide. People thousands of people in small row boats with lanterns just drifting I never realized I said it but I whispered to myself "souls". At that moment Elizabeth seemed to have seen a particular boat that carried her father. "It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, Look here!" she shouted I shook my head "Elizabeth, we're not back..." before she could say anything else I caught her eyes "I never got to say goodbye to my father. This may be your Last Chance"

"No, no" She shook her head moving away from me as her father called out "Elizabeth, are you dead?" I turned away this hitting a bit to close to home even after all these years I still missed my father, still wanted to tell him I'm sorry, that he could have trusted me enough to tell me about Calypso. I heard Elizabeth frantic voice "She cannot leave the ship" everyone moved to Elizabeth, but I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I glanced to see Jack looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking. I was still angry, resentful shrugging off his hand I moved away towards the others. Jack following right behind me. He'd have to earn my trust back, a simple hand on my shoulder will not do it.

* * *

Alright I know it's short and I kinda just End it abruptly.

Also that I haven't updated in forever.

Please believe me October is my Busiest month ever I have a job, college, a haunted house,

AND another smaller haunted house that I was voted to put together for my old high school.

SO I'm very sorry if I cannot update as soon as I wish but I shall try my hardest.


	5. Let's Flip This Ship

**Chapter 4 : Let's Flip This Ship**

_"If you're lost you can look, and you will find me... Time after Time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting... Time after Time" Matchbox Twenty - Time After Time_

* * *

_Back and Forth... _

_Left then Right..._

_Forth and Back..._

_Right then Left..._

The rocking of the ship was lulling me into security, guess that stayed with me. The comfort I drew from simply laying in a hammock, letting it rock you with the ship. I've been here for a while trying to escape thoughts of Jack, Elizabeth, and the crew for a while, I can never really escape. Though I think 'a while' turned into lunch a little bit ago if I'm not mistaken. We were running low on supplies I knew that much, also the fact that I really needed to get up and help them figure out how to get out of here. Sighing I opened my eyes to look up at the wood of the Pearl. Not so long ago I would have been looking at myself instead of just a ship. Taking a deep breath I figured they can last a bit longer without me, whilst I got my thoughts together.

Idly I twirled some of my shoulder length hair with my right hand, where to begin? Jack. He's sounds like a good place to start. First how mad am I really at him? A moment of compilation led me to believe I was just being stubborn like a jilted lover. Damn my fiery temper, I've learned being a ghost held back some of my more human tendency. Alright so conclusion is? Patch things up as soon as possible. Check.

Next Elizabeth, I nearly growled out her name in my own mind. I guess I shouldn't be mad at her, but this jealously is just so overwhelming. Bloody wench... Alright maybe I'll think this through some other time. "Pearl? Are you talking to yourself?" I sat up abruptly looking at Will sheepishly "No mate just thinking aloud" His eyebrows peaked in confusion before he could say anything else I quickly hopped up, fixing any invisible wrinkles I smiled at him. Well lovely chat I'll be on deck.

Will seemed like he wanted to call me back, yet didn't. I shrugged it off, climbing the stairs, I was about to step through the doorway when Ragetti ran past chasing after Jack the Monkey who most likely had his eye again. I rolled my eyes looking out at the deck Jack was staring at a map, Barbossa out towards the sea, Elizabeth off to the side, Will brushing past me to go talk to Gibbs.

I walked over to Jack waiting _thunk_ Jack the monkey had dropped the eyeball onto the map. I reached out to grab it accidentally moving the middle piece of the map so the ship was upside down or is it right side up I shrugged. "Not sunset, sundown... and rise." I rasied an eyebrow did I sound like this to Will. Handing Ragetti his eyeball I turned back towards Jack "Jack I wanted to-" Jack jumped up "UP! Oh What was that?" he ran over to the port side looking over naturally I followed confused. "What's what Jack?" he kept rambling about seeing something.

Soon everyone was following Jack he kept running from side to side slowly the ship rocked more. "He's rockin' the ship!" Gibbs yelled pointing out the obvious "Aye he's onto it" Barbossa said. I looked at the map as he did pausing in my running, "Time it with the Swell" Barbossa said then disappeared below deck. I smirked understanding running in between Jack and Gibbs. Back and Forth, Right and Left. I smirked at Jack he smiled back at me. I started to pant a bit being a Ghost I didn't have a physical body to work, thus my stamina wasn't high.

The ship started to pitch and with one last run we all held onto the rail for our lives. "Now up is down" Jack said as if that made all the sense in the world. I gasped loosing my grip I started to sink, panicking I made a blind grab feeling a hand grasp mine and hold it tight. I looked up seeing Jack looking back at me with determination his arm wrapped around the rail. I could have cried I was so happy, oh yes I was definitely going to patch things up with Jack.

Suddenly Jack looked past me in confusion, I glanced back seeing the water rush at us. The force of it pushed me into Jack who wrapped his other arm around me holding us both to the deck as everyone sputtered for air once we breached the surface. I looked at Jack who was smirking at me, I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less getting up and offering Jack my hand, _I forgive you but if you do something like that again I'll kill you._ That was my hidden meaning all behind a hand shake. Jack grasped my hand letting me pull him up giving a wink, _ promise._

_

* * *

  
_

I know I'm cutting it off abruptly again but it's 4:32 in the morning and I think I could use some rest. ALSO if anyone likes Harry potter my friend Robin Silver and I are letting people fill out our questionnaire about which house they should be in. So yes that is all hope you like it :]


	6. Sorry Accepted

**Chapter 5 : Sorry Accepted **

_"But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick, and I do regret more than I admit"_

_ -The Academy Is... : Everything We Had_

_

* * *

  
_

I have no idea how it happened yet somehow everyone had their guns out and pointing at everyone else. Well I lied I know how it happened but it's easier if I make a quick list to explain

Jack has one gun pointed at Will, the other on Elizabeth, which made me smile a bit.

Barbossa had one gun pointed at Jack the other at Will

Elizabeth had one pointed at Jack the other at Barbossa.

Will had one pointed at Jack the other at Barbossa.

had one gun pointed at Barbossa the other on Will.

I took my own pistol out looking it over, first wondering why only have one and everyone else has two. Second I pointed my gun off to the side and tried to fire it, it only clicked, wet powder. The others were laughing like idiots. As they laughed I walked in between them heading to the Captains Cabin "Morons" I could feel them watch me walk away.

I locked Jack's door and looked for something to dry me off a bit. Upon using three of Jack's shirts as effective towels I walked out to find everyone gathered around the map, Will pointing to somewhere on the map. "You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship" Jack said looking pointedly at Barbossa. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command" I rasied an eyebrow at Barbossa's audacity "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command... Temporarily"

"Nice try Will" I said walking in front of them all "But since I once was the ship. I'll be staying and you all can go ashore... Savvy?" They all looked at each other then back at me "Aye fine" Barbossa's gruff voice called out as Jack nodded his agreement, Will was the only one that didn't seem happy. "Now that this is settled I'll be borrowing Jack for a moment." I grabbed his arm as I said this dragging him away before I finished. Leading him down into the kitchen area. I let go of his arm looking up into his chocolate brown eyes for a quick moment I was reminded when I first met him, taking my silence as his chance to talk he did.

"Pearl luv. Listen I know your still a bit peeved about what happen wit' Elizabeth. I didn't want to kiss her she forced herself upon me, I coul-" By the look on my face I think Jack took that as his hint to stop. I knew if he continued he'd just try to talk his way out of why he kissed her only making me more mad. No I wanted to control whatever this is. "Now that your done. I don't want to pretend to understand why you kissed her nor do I want to. Listen closely 'Captain' Jack Sparrow, I'm not one to be toyed with, so I'm giving you one more chance, Macha* know why. This getting through to you?" I had talked calmly trying not to curse myself for being a red head, so I had a slight threatening temper.

Jack blinked I think I shocked him with how easy this was, his eyes seemed to sized me up to see if I would slap him. Once he decided I wouldn't he moved closer slipped an arm around my waist pulling me in close, the other went to the back of my head cradling it as he pulled me in for a kiss. I was stunned but only for a moment, both of my hands slithered to his hair trying to bring him closer as we kissed. I thought kissing as a ghost was fantastic but this blew that out of the ocean. I can't even think how to describe this... it's... bloody... it's... just... nonpareil kiss.

Jack drew back for a breath I didn't even realize that I needed to breathe until he did, maybe that explained the lightheadedness. Though why I was pondering air Jack backed me into a way and was promptly snogging the hell out of me again. I knew I should have stopped, but I would like to see anyone else in my position and stop. Being stuck as a ship not being able to truly touch anyone I was a little needy when it came to anything physical. Jack's hands trailed lower supporting me as I wrapped my legs around him.

Jack stopped yet again seemingly to say something before we went any further "Luv I... I'm..." Jack seemed to struggle.

I only smiled and cupped his face making him look me in the eyes

"Sorry accepted" Jack grinned,

off we went.

* * *

.

.

.

_* Macha : Celtic (Irish) Goddess of war, life, and death. Goddess of cunning, death, sheer physical force; protectoress in both battle and peace. Known as the Crow or Raven as she wore a cloak of RavenÆs feathers, often appeared as a Raven or Crow, Queen of Phantoms, and the Mother of Life and Death, she was honored at Lughnasadh or Samhain. Variants: Mania, Mana, Mene, and Minne._

Well that's it for tonight

I tried to get this to be longer but I only got back from work an hour ago and seeing as I spent about two hours just writing this small bit I'm tired and shall go to sleep.

Night Captain Lily.


	7. Betrayal's Of All Kinds

**Chapter 6 : Betrayal's of all kinds**

_"You're a sell out but you couldn't even do that right... And if you lie, you don't deserve to have friends, if you lie..." - Cute is what we aim for : Newport Living_

_

* * *

  
_

_A bit of time has pasted from where we had last ended..._

I smirked to myself as Jack and I left the kitchens, his arm found it's way around my waist, we made our way on deck just as someone called "Land Ho'!" Everyone looked over to see the Island that Will had pointed out to us on the map. Jack grinned yet looking out at the island, I couldn't shake the feel something bad was going to happen. Jack smirked at me "I'll be right back luv." I realized I almost forgotten "Wait Jack! Here" I handed him a spyglass way bigger then Barbossa's, though I don't know why I was instigated their childish fights.

Few minutes later we dropped anchor, then readied some of the longboats to head to the island. "Pearl" I looked over to see who called me "Aye Will?" He seemed a bit nervous that or he has been around Jack a bit to long. "I think myself, and a few others would feel better if I were to stay onboard just in case anything goes wrong." I squinted at him something was wrong, I was sure of it, yet I still ignored my gut. "Sure Will that'll be fine but remember I'm in charge" Will smiled nodding his head "Of corse."

Seeing Jack was done talking to Barbossa I made my way towards him "Jack I don't have a good feeling about this... expedition" Jack made a face, looking around, to make sure no one listened in. "What's giving you these uneasy feelings, luv?" I rubbed my forehead trying to put what I feel into words "I don't know how to explain it's not good" Jack groaned ever since I told him how I had felt uneasy about Barbossa he seems to listen to my gut feelings. Which have yet to be wrong, thank you very much. "Jack? Let's get going." Jack and I looked over at Barbossa impatiently waiting for him to get into the longboat. Jack tried to reassure me by giving me that devious smile of his, "It'll be fine luv. No worries?" I sighed "No worries" Jack made a move to get into the longboat. I wasn't letting him go easily I pulled on his sleeve so he had to swivel to face me, Perfect. I captured his lips in a heated kiss before breathing it off, "Be careful" He winked "Always am" he said before leaving. I smiled to myself looking up seeing Elizabeths shocked face, put a extra hop in my step as I made my way to the helm. Maybe my feeling was wrong, I was to happy for anything to go wrong... right? Everyone left aboard watched as they got smaller and smaller in the distance. "... yes I left it below deck" I looked over to see Will asking Elizabeth to get him something apparently, before he turned heading in my direction. I looked back out towards the island "Can I help you with something?" when I didn't get an answer I turned to see him "William?" he had his pistol rasied as if to strike me with it. "I'm sorry Pearl" was the last thing I heard before he hit me over the head.

I groaned my head felt like it was split in two. I tried to feel my head only to noticed two men were holding me up. I regained my footing to see the Black Pearl's deck swarming with Singapore, and Navy men. I look up hearing Jack's voice "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends" He glanced over at me seeing me awake he tried to tell me something. With my headache and Jack's subtle arts I couldn't understand. "Here's your chance to find out" was that Sao Feng? Jack was grabbed by two Navy men and led off the ship. I looked around still listening the two men held me in front of Tia Dalma, Why was it everyone else was being held back but Barbossa wasn't?

"My men are crew enough" Sao Feng said to some upptie Navy man though to me he looked more like a mercenary "Company ship, company crew." the mercenary bit back, Will stepped forward angered clearly his plans were not working out for him "You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine" Sao Feng simple said "and so it was" made a slight move with his head, two of his men grabbed Will punching him in the stomach and dragging him off, also grabbing Elizabeth. 'Ha Betrayed' I held in a snort whilst I thought 'where was Jack'. "Beckett agree the Black Pearl was to be mine" Sao Feng said grabbing hold of the Merc's, the mercenary type guys new name, shoulder as he said this. "Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can out run the Dutchman," in the most condescending voice he rhetorically asked "now is he?" Merc simply looked down at the hand that was on his shoulder and Sao Feng removed it as Merc walked away, Sao Feng looked like he would burst. I held in another snort 'HA Betrayal number two!' Barbossa stepped toward Sao Feng so they faced one another "Shame they're not bound to the honor the Code of the Brethren, isn't it? Cause honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays" Sao Feng shouted in a controlled voice "There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that just good business" Barbossa seemed to act surprised "The losing side you say?" I started to get a bit nervous what was Barbossa playing at. I moved a bit to the right and left as if shifting my feet trying to see how lose the men were holding me. Their grips tightened painfully "Oi both of you just trying to stretch. where would I go if I did get loose?"

I had tuned out what Sao Feng said but the minute Barbossa said "We have Calypso." It brought my attention back to them eyes widening, I think they got even larger when I saw Sao Feng look at me threw narrowed eyes. "Calypso!" Barbossa also looked at me, my heart started to race why were they looking directly at me and not the real Calypso? "An old legend." Barbossa turned back to Sao Feng who looked smug but also a bit unbelieving.

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought bear against our enemies. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." I turned my head as Barbossa talked to look at Calypso when I noticed they moved her over to the right she wasn't near me at all. My heart sped up a little bit more I turned my full attention to Barbossa and Sao Feng putting on a pissed off face.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked as he turned to fully look at me, I stood straight as a board, really focusing my nervousness into anger, how dare they talked like I wasn't here."What be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa moved up to his side to ask the question. Sao Feng seemed to breath out "The girl" fire lit up in my chest "No" I said spitting at them both, that exact moment the ship pitched to the right as if something hit it. My eyes widened again did I do that? I'm not a ghost is it even possible?

I guess I should have played it off like I didn't notice, for when I looked up at Sao Fang his eyes had widened and his mouth turned into a smirk. Instead of helping my cause I think I helped Barbossa's. I looked around at everyone I knew finally my eyes locked on Will who seemed reluctant but spoke up anyway "Pearl is not part of any bargain" I looked back at Barbossa and Sao Fang as if to say HA found someone. "Out of the question" Barbossa said making me ponder for a moment if he just took my side. "It was not a question" Sa Feng bit back "Done" Barbossa said. I sputtered "WHAT?! Not done!" I struggled a bit more "You arse! You can't just use me like a bargaining chip" Barbossa walked over to me,holding my head with one hand the other over my moth keeping me silent "So we have an accord?" that only increased my struggles.

Sao Feng nodded and the two men holding me took to to Sao Feng's ship. "BLOODY BASTARDS, STUPID PIRATES! TODAYS A DAY OF BETRAYAL'S OF ALL BLOODY KIND. I'LL GET YOU BARBOSSA, GAHH LET ME GO" I shouted, kicked, screamed, struggled my way aboard the ship until they threw me into a room with two other women who had, red Singapore pirate clothes laid out for me. I groaned to myself 'I'm finally with Jack and what happens?

I get kidnapped.

Just

Great'

* * *

Muhahaha I have made it Chapter 6 hopefully by tomorrow I can have chapter 7 up. Well I hope you like it luv's. Night

P.s. note I always write these at night so that is why I always say Night...


	8. Sides

**Chapter 7 : Sides**

_"We are all in the same boat in a stormy sea, and we owe each other a terrible loyalty" G.K. Chesterton_

_

* * *

  
_

The two girls in the room with me never talked nor did they utter a sound. They just went about cleaning the dirt from me, washing my hair, and redressing me in what could only be Singapore pirate clothing. They had tried to put on this ridiculous attire with a crown thing to go in my hair, well if they want it back they can go out the porthole and get it themselves. So I was left with black pants, Black shirt with a golden looking corset over it, with a black coat over everything. The coat was a bit form fitting I guess they wanted it known I was a women. Also they braided my hair adding a few trinkets here and there, it made me feel like Jack. I tried not to give the two girls a hard time by standing still and letting them redress me, it wasn't their fault I was stuck here. A male voice said something, the two girls skittered away. I refused to turn to look at him, for I doubtingly knew it was Sao Feng. He walked around me to a golden bowl filled with water, incenses, and a leaf. he picked up the leaf and swirled the water as he spoke "By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free." He took the leaf and flicked it around spending sprinkles of water everywhere before returning it to the water. He paused before adding "Calypso" I didn't act surprised but crossed my arms over my chest and looked across the room not saying a thing. He dipped his fingers into the bowl of watery incense.

"Not the name you fancy. I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you" as he dried his disgusting fingernails I finally turned to face him arms still crossed "You mean The Brethren Court" I said in a coldest voice I could muster. He looked up slightly startled "You confirm it" he said as if it were a fact, before he bit into the leaf he'd picked up from before. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, yet still managed to causally answer him "Have I? I don't recall." Sao Feng started to walk towards me for every step he took forward I took one back trying to keep an eye out so I didn't trip on anything. "The Brethren Court, the first Brethren Court, whose positions I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas could belong to men and not..." My back hit into a beam, silently I groaned in my head, for Sao Feng didn't stop till he was right in front of me. He then hit the beam right over my head circling it till he came up on my left side just as I said "to Myself..." I finished for him "That proves nothing everyone knows that old wives tale" I bite out trying to figure a way out of this one that gleam that just entered his eye has me worried. I watched him carefully as his tone suddenly drew down to what some would call a whisper as he said "But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are" I snorted to myself looking away from him still leery I asked "Well what should I consider myself here? Am I not your prisoner? Shallow promises never make it in the sea, Sao Feng, you should learn that." He moved to stand in front of me again "Can I be blamed for my efforts?" Oh he is a sly one my gaze shifted back to him as I dropped my arms feeling around the beam to see if I could grab anything. "Perhaps" I coyly answered though not in the normal flirtatious way more so in the I-Hate-You way.

"All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." I dropped my hand from searching there was nothing there this may be something I'll have to talk my way out of. "Drawn to it or desire to conquer it?" Sao Feng smirked the first real sign of emotion I've seen from him since he walked into this room. He reached out to touch my hair "I offer simply my desire" My eye's must have hardened as I glared at him pulling my head in a way his hand was not touching my "Who says I would want them?" then it occurred to me if he was offering something he must want something else in return "What would you get in return for said desires?" I asked narrowing my eyes to size him up as if he was a puzzle. "I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." He stepped back a bit as I smirked letting out a soft 'oh' though my famous fury, that only red heads can have, was building. So instead of thinking I just said "I haven't the faintest idea why you think I would give you anything let alone My gifts" I stressed the my as I walked forward to get into his face, yet the way his eyes alit in flames I knew I made the wrong decision. "Then I will take..." he anger was starting to show so I tried to back up until I hit the beam again "your fury." He grabbed my neck in his hands as he forced his lips to my slamming my head against the beam, not quite sure it was on purpose. I reached my arms up to his face trying to push him off, and idea popped into my head. I reared back my leg a little, right as I bite into his tongue I kicked him hard in the shin causing a cry to leave his throat as he backed up "Never touch me" I spit out backing up so the beam was no longer to my back. Sao Feng slowly looked up towards me but before he could say anything a loud boom then crack filled the room as the cannonball sailed through it.

My eyes widened Sao Feng was slumped up against the wall, a piece of the opposite wall stuck from his chest I knew he wasn't going to make it "Sao Feng?" I breathed out as he looked over at me. Sounds of fighting started above us but Sao Feng's voice couldn't of sounded louder as he beckoned me over "Here please..." I slowly made my way over to his side before kneeling down next to him, as much as I hated this man I still felt bad "with all nine pieces of eight, you will be free." He pulled his necklace off and put it into my hand though I didn't grasp it. "Take it!" he said in a firm voice making me close my hand around it "You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." My eyes widened as I slipped the necklace over my head making some of the trinkets jingle I couldn't "But..." I tried to say but faltered as Sao Feng's first mate came down the stairs "Captain the ship is taken we cannot..." he paused seeing his Captained wounded. "Forgive me, Calypso." I somehow got "Forgiven" out, threw the lump that had settled in my throat, right before Sao Feng drew his last breath. Slowly I stood up "What did he tell you?" I turned seeing the man "I'm Captain" the man's eyes widened before they turned angry "You are not my captain" he said before running out, swiftly followed. I was startled to see Navy men alongside fish people that I knew were from Davey Jones "Pearl?" I looked over Norrington? I pushed past the man who went to grab me and went right up to him "James?! James?" He pulled me into a hug which some what startled me "How did you make it off the ship? Your alive? Where is everyone? Elizabeth? her father would be overjoyed to know she's alright." that made me realize he knew nothing. A pawn that's that James had become, it also made me realize how he'd stolen the heart. "Her father is dead, James. As was I until they rescued us." James looked confused shaking his head a bit "Jack's back?" he lowered his voice "No that can not be true he returned to England" I took a slight step back, "Yes" then looking directly into his eyes I sneered "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?"

James seemed to be thinking it over almost in shock. I groaned upon hearing Davey Jones's voice "Who among you name as Captain?" I glanced over seeing the first mate among the men as they all pointed to me "Captain" they cried out. I sneered even more "Oh Now I'm your Captain?" Jones walked over "Captain?" he seemed as if he would say more but was cut off by James "Tow the ship."

I rasied an eyebrow at Jones smirking slightly, after what he did to me serves him right to get bossed around. "Put the Prisoners in the brig..." I glanced up at James to see him looking right at me "the Captain shall have my quarters" Oh that's how he was going to play this eh? "Well I'll have to turn you down Commodore. Captain stays with her crew." I turned to go over to them just as James grabbed my arm "Pearl I- I didn't know..." I ripped my arm out of his grip "No I guess you didn't. You did know about what side you chose before joining. Didn't you?" I didn't look at his face just moved to stand next to the first mate and the rest of my crew. Within moments we were moved down to the brig. I stood by the bars peering out of them just pondering how I got myself into this bloody situation.

I glanced around at everyone before returning my stare outside of the bars this would be a lovely time to try and figure everything out. 'First Sao Feng made me captain meaning I have to get this back to Calypso or she could never be free and will find someway to kill me.' I tried not to snort aloud as I started to play with the necklace. 'Second I'm stuck on Davey Jone's ship lovely. With seemingly no way to get out, maybe I could try to pick the lock.' I leaned my head against the bars 'Third I wonder what Jack is doing right now? Did they make it to Shipwreck Cove yet? I hope they have at least they'll be safe there. Fourth -' Tapping who was tapping me I glanced up seeing one of Sao Fe- My men pointing to someone outside the bars I immediately threw on a smile "Ah Davey lovely to see you came to visit me" He snorted as I walked over to the bars he was standing in front of "How on earth did you make it back from my locker?" I never made a move to show I was uncomfortable or that I was nervous of which I was both. "I never went ye see when your lovely beast Ate me by splitting me in two, which I have a lovely scar from, the ship spat me out of my ghostly form..." I sized him up he seemed to be believing me but you never know "I floated to the surface, those who got away saw me and took me with them. Thus I am standing before you alive." Davey had his squiddy hand running through his beard as if contemplating this "Well then miss you must miss dear Jack horribly" I shrugged, looking at my nails glancing back up at him "Not particularly, now if you have nothing better to talk to me about off you go shoo" I waved him off and turned to get back to my thinking when his 'squddiy' hand thing, wrapped around my throat pulling my back so I hit the bar's painfully. I sputtered clawing at his tentacle hand "Now your very lucky Commodore said not to hurt you, understood?" he punctuated by slamming me into the bars again. I barely nodded as he let me go I fell forwards a bit but shockingly two of my men caught me. They helped me get back to my feet, I nodded at them before turning to say something to squidface, he disappeared. "Bastard" I mumbled to myself before sinking down with the bars to my back trying to get some peace without falling asleep. Though sad to say I never noticed when I did slip into sleep.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers :

Justsukiya,

Raine44354,

klutzygal12,

xBelekinax,

The_Hufflepuff_Chaser

Yup it took me forever to write this cause I had a block in my mind but it has been removed. Tell me how you like it and criticism is always welcomes too. Also longest Chapter yet :}


	9. Death & Captain's

**Chapter 8 : Death & Captain's**

_"You came and saved me tonight_

_Defending all my life_

_Whoa, now I'm content with my breath cause I'm alive" Spill Canvas - Saved_

_

* * *

  
_

I felt a nudge as if someone poked my foot, I glanced up at one of the men who was apparently sent to wake me for the rest were huddles around in a semi-circle watching the wall. "What in the world do you want with me?" well I was pissed not only did they wake me up, but they had handed me over as Captain. He offered me his hand which I took thus him pulling me to a standing position. I dusted my clothes off a bit and took a stray hair putting it back in place "There's a man on the wall" I looked at the man as if he was insane "What?" I moved to the men and pushed through till I was in front. Low and behold there was in fact a man who seemed to be apart of the wall. I glanced at the men watching me "Oh fine. umm, Hello?" the man didn't move, another quick glance at everyone showed some were shrugging and moved off. I quickly looked back at the man when it hit me "Will?" my eyes widened, I backed up fast as the man, fish, wall, whatever he was sudden;y came to life "You know my name?" Everyone had moved back as far as they could leaving me closest "uhh yes?"

I tried to act bravely had to I was Captain now "Then you know my son? My boy William?" He moved quite fast, to stand right in front of me looking all around with only his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at the starfish plastered to the right side of his face "Yes I do" I held back what I wished to say to him "Ha Ha Ho!" he laughed boyishly if a fishman can do that. He leaned even closer making me lean back though I felt I would fall any minute "He Made it!" I simply nodded to him "He's alive! and now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me" he said it as a fact before laughing again. Realizing now for sure this was in fact Wills father. "Yes he did. He's going to help you in fact doing everything in his power to help you." I said smiling the best I could. Wrong move for suddenly he wasn't so happy as he looked me over "He can't help me" he whispered staring right at me "He won't come" I was confused by the mood swing "Your his father. I did say he was coming." Shaken slightly at the sight of a finger pointing at me accusingly, that and it was almost touching my nose "I know you. He spoke of you he can't save me... he can't come because of you" everything got quiet I didn't dare talk only sound was the lantern swinging back and forth "Your Elizabeth" at first I didn't understand were that sharp intake of breath and squeak came from. Until I realized I had made those sounds "He who slays Jones must take his place. Captain Forever" Yet again he got in real close to my face but suffering from shock that he thought I was that Elizabeth I was still frozen. "If he saves me he loses you" I watched as he backed away from me back to the wall mumbling "He won't pick me"

After a few moments I finally said bordering on yelling "I am NOT Elizabeth! Nor would I ever want to be!" My eyes burned "Will?! do you here me?" calming I noticed he wasn't moving again "Bootstrap Bill?" nearly jumped out of my skin when he looked up "You know my name?" I backed up shaking my head not hearing what Bill said to himself before settling down again. Will who was going through so much was doing it for a lost cause his father was gone. Sighing to myself I wearily closed my eyes and massaged my temple I had a headache, and needed to see Jack badly. I missed him so. Even now I'm not quite sure where I stand with him exactly, though I know it must be someplace good. I smirked to myself recalling what happened before he went ashore to that accursed island. That put me in a foul mood so looking around at all the men now standing around either sick, bored, or tired. "Oi? all of you pay attention" None of them even turned to glance at me my eye twitched. I needed to get some control of them "Fine ignore me but Sao Feng would be shamed by all of you." I snapped out trying to at least anger them, one took the bait, the first mate turned eye's spitting fire "Sao Feng would have never left the ship to you, you are not our Captain and we refuse to listen to you" I growled yes growled my own eyes spitting fire "How dare you say that to me. You watched him as he handed over Captainship to me. He knew I would be able to handle a ship. That is why I was put in charge." The first mate didn't seemed to be moved trying to remember Singapore people did not like to dishonor their dead. Bingo. "You all dishonor him by not respecting his last wish. He would be shamed by you. Don't believe me fine keep ignoring me maybe he'll come back from the dead and haunt you till you die."

I nodded crossing my arms over my chest moving to a section that had no one in it, and looked out of the bars. I heard a few of the men whispering to themselves.

**...Few Hours Later...**

'Bored or insane I think I'm both' no one has spoken since I made my little speech having gotten tired of standing, I had moved to a clean part of the wall and sat down thinking things over. 'Forget being bored think Pearl Think. Think ! What would Jack do? How would he get out of this?' Shuffling footsteps broke my thoughts as I looked up to see the men all huddled around me 'Bugger their going to kill me' was my first thought till the First mate said "My name is Tai Huang, I am the first mate. We have talked it over." he motioned to the crew "We will take your orders Captain..." He faltered I smiled "My name is Pearl Black Darst." He nodded "Captain Darst" he bowed respectfully even though I was still sitting. "Seeing as we can't do much try and get some rest all of you" they nodded and spread out. Thought Tai sat down closer to me then the others, that put a slight smile on my face until I saw his arm. "Tai what happened to your arm" He glanced down at it "Part of the railing hit it, I think it's broken." I frowned scanned the room standing I pointed at a white scarf one man had "You. give me your scarf" he seemed reluctant but handed it over none the less. I moved over to Tai and carefully put his arm into a sling like I had seen one of the pirates do once. "Just try not to jostle it to much." he nodded and I sat down again this time next to him.

**...Even more hours later...**

By my guess the day had past into night naught but a few hours ago. By now I was pacing furiously trying to figure a way out. For there must be one or else I'd have given up hope a while ago. Suddenly the door opened glancing up seeing James holding the door open my men stood up eyeing James carefully "Come with me" was all he said. I didn't say anything "Quickly" he said a bit impatiently everyones eyes were on me I looked to Tai nodding my head. He looked back at James before moving to walk out everyone followed. I was last to step out looking at James "They'll kill you. What are you thinking?" the tone I put behind it meant I wouldn't leave him behind "I'm choosing a side" I grinned brightly stepping out of the cell, James right behind me as we quickly made our way to the deck then slipped to the side. "Tai can you make it?" He nodded at me "Good you go first have the ship ready to sail. I'll make sure everyone makes it aboard." He softly gave a "aye" before following his mates by scaling the side of the ship to the back of the ship, where the towing lines were. James and I finally made it as most of the men had started across.

James turned to me as we watched everyone move across the line "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren I feel there may be a traitor among them." I snorted softly "I know there is" he swiftly looked at me with knowing eyes "Turner?" I nodded "Anything for his father." I moved to stand on the railing holding the rope in my right hand I turned back towards him "James I forgive you. You didn't know you thought this was what you wanted" I held out my left hand an offering. "Who goes there" we both look up as James drew his sword "Go Pearl I'll be right behind you." I eyes widened he felt he wasn't worthy or something. Because staying a minute longer would mean death for him. "Liar!" I nearly screamed but I held back not wanting to attract any more attention. "Pearl somehow our lives have entwined" I wanted to really scream what was he babbling about? I jumped from the railing "Are you insane?! Let's go" I was starting to panic then suddenly he leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened he really did want to die "Go now hurry" I jumped back onto the railing holding onto the rope I turned to grab his jacket he was coming even if I had to drag him with me. Bootstrap turned the corner just as I went to grab his jacket. "Back to your station sailor." I froze staring at Bootstrap "No one leaves the ship" he said as if it were a fact of everyones life. "Part of the crew part of the ship" he chanted "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Bootstrap screamed. I gasped and James turned shocked to see me so close I grabbed him pulling him over board with me. James seemed to realize this and shot the rope, I had on hand on. I lurched giving a hard pull against my arm which still held it. I know something was wrong I felt fire burn up on shoulder but I never let go. As I was pulled from the ship's rail James was pulled overboard by me. Together we hit the water hard. I let go of the rope the pain from my shoulder hitting the water had me black out. All I could recall was someone's arm wrapping around my waist.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers...

.TwiBoyz

Onyx Aconite

You cant rush science.

justsukiya

Raine44354

xBelekinax

The Hufflepuff Chaser

Part 8!! I know James kissing her was really random but hey he was pretty much prepared to die what man wouldn't steal a kiss if he had the chance right? I would and I'm not really a man, but that's besides the point. Anyway hope you all like it I'm trying hard to make the chapters longer since were sort of nearing the end I would say five six chapters left, mayhaps.


	10. To Shipwreck Cove

**Chapter 9 : To Shipwreck Cove**

_"Here, my dearest friend, won't you take this with you till the end? When all, your weapons fail and there's no crew left to sail. Just climb the mast and bring your best disguise. Screaming we won't surrender" - Jet Lag Gemini : Keep This With You_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh Dear Lord! Why does my shoulder hurt so much?" was the first thing I said as I reached over clutching at my right shoulder. "Don't move, it will hurt more if you do" I looked over at Tai, then glanced around to see a familiar room Sao Feng had me in. "Is this my room?" Tai nodded "Well thank you for bringing me aboard, not just letting me sink to my death." Tai smirked making me roll my eyes "Though you most likely thought about it." I sat up testing my limits with my shoulder it was now just a dull ache. James! James? Did he make it? I remembered pulling him over the railing. "That man who helped us escape did he make it?" I asked a bit frantically, he did save all of our lives. Tai, who had been standing the whole time, seem to tense "He is on board, we locked him down in the brig." he said as if he was trying to say it quickly as if I would somehow overlook what he said. I narrowed my eyes, stood up so I was toe to toe with Tai. "You put him in the brig." He just watched me as I tried to keep my anger in check "Well go get him out of the brig and bring him to me." Tai scurried out of the room as fast as he could. Rolling my eyes I looked myself over double checking everything,

Pain? only my shoulder, head hurts a bit.

Clothing? Still damp, pants are ripped at the end.

Hair? A total mess

I ran my hand through my hair to try fix it. Next I scouted around, finding a pistol and sword which I quickly put on my belt. Hearing the door open I turned seeing two men haul James in, Tai bringing up the rear. "James? Are you alright?" He nodded ripping his arms away from the two men. I glanced over at his clothes, he only had his white undershirt, brown pants, and boots on. "You may all go, Oh Tai set sail to Shipwreck Cove" Tai nodded before he followed the two men out shutting the door behind them. James had moved over to a chair, and sat down. I smirked "Well I see being taking hostage has erased your gentlemanly etiquette" James just looked up at me as if I were insane... which I'm not. "Well I help them get you aboard, They drag you away as I'm led to the brig stripped of everything but what you see here. I think my gentlemanly etiquette can take a small reprieve" As he said this he ran his hand over his face, and through his hair. I looked around grabbing what I hoped was something drinkable "Here" I handed him the bottle which he gratefully took, taking a big swig and swallowing. Just then something popped into my head it was just to ironic not to say. "Well former Commodore I shall give you my Captains quarters" James groaned as I walked to the door "Word can come back to haunt you James" Opening the door I stepped out onto the deck shutting the door behind me. Well I was captain, that entitles that I must show myself at some point. Everyone was running about fixing as much as they could, I knew even with damages it shouldn't take that long for us to arrive. If I made the correct deductions we should arrive there by tonight.

"Alright! Listen up!" the crew froze all eyes turned to me "We've all been threw a long couple of days, Forget about fixing the ship it'll sail fine like this, our destination is not that far from here. I want you to go back to the shifts you had with your previous Captain. So all those who are not on this shift right now go to bed and get some rest. If you need anything I shall be in my quarters. Savvy?" Nothing happened, making me freeze for a moment before a choruses of "Ay's" filled night's air. I silently released the breath I was holding before making my way back inside. James had moved from the chair to the bed. "I didn't know you'd take me seriously" I mocked sitting in the chair behind a desk with multiple maps laid over it, and other little trinkets. Looking it over to see Shipwreck Cove highlighted, more like circled in red ink. "Well I didn't know you'd be back so soon." I sighed trying to think, was Jack there yet? Did he even miss me? Or did Elizabeth get to him again?

"What are you thinking about?" I glanced over at James who still hadn't moved, his arm tossed over his eyes. "Why?" He finally looked over at me "If I'm not mistaken you were starting to growl" I blushed and looked away. I do not growl! Do I? "Nothing it was nothing and I don't growl!" James made a snorting sound. "See you are a better pirate then some stuck up commodore. Aren't you glad you switched sides?" No answer. A few hours had passed maybe... not sure I had been staring at the maps looking through them. When did the maps get so close to my face? or were the maps just really really big. Next thing I knew or didn't know was sleep. At least he had to be sleep cause I know Jack wasn't on the Empress.

* * *

Thank you reviewers...

.TwiBoyz

xBelekinax

Raine44354

Short I know but I had to get it out fast for HOUSE is on tonight and I must not miss it.

Also just incase you didn't know Empress is Sao Feng's ship.

(Even though I missed House :{ Oh well hope you like this chapter enjoy)


	11. Madness? or Politics?

**Chapter 10 : Madness? or Politics? **

_"I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be No White Flag above my door" Dido - White Flag_

_

* * *

  
_

Wearily I rasied my head stretching my arms, popping my back, and rubbing my neck. Which was sore because I slept draped on my desk. James was still on the bed sound asleep. I yawned once more before getting up, heading to the door that led out on deck. Looking around I was slightly startled to see everyone on deck. I made my way to the helm seeing Tai steering the ship, that's when I noticed the looming entrance that must lead to Shipwreck Cove, I couldn't help but stare in amazement. Shaking off my shock I looked over at Tai again "I want you to stay onboard and get some sleep, you look like you've been up since we've gotten off the Dutchman" Tai just nodded giving a short Ay' Captain. I looked over the deck one more time, before watching as Shipwreck Cove came into view. A few moments passed as we sailed into the docks of Shipwreck Cove, Tai docked the boat with precision, that only years of sailing could make. "Alright listen up I only need a few of you to come with me the rest can go about whatever it is you need to do" Getting nods from everyone, I headed over to where they dropped the gangplank. Before I could walk off I heard someone shouting my name. "Pearl wait I shall accompany you."

I turned seeing James push through a few of the crew members tugging on a jacket, that looked a lot like Sao Fang's old one. He also had a pair of boots, that I think I saw stashed in the corner of the cabin. ''So this is it Shipwreck Cove?" I looked over at the building made of various ships then back at James "This is it, Ready?" James just kept looking up at the massive sight. I rolled my eyes striding forward without him, though he appeared to realize I left, and started to follow me standing a bit behind me to my right.

After finding my way through the labyrinth that is Shipwreck Cove. I finally stumbled upon a room filled with pirates standing and sitting along a table, with Jack and Barbossa at what appeared to be the front. There was a globe with sword stuck in them, so I pulled my out interrupting Barbossa. I stuck mine in the only open slot, then walked to the table a smile gracing my face with James to my right ignoring Elizabeth and Jack. "Well Sorry I'm late" Everyone turned towards us "Where is Sao Fang?" Barbossa barked out at me seemingly angered to see me "He has sadly passed on, fell to Davey Jones" Everyone went into an uproar "He made you Captain?" I looked over at Jack who had a mixture of relief and disbelief on his face "That he did now back to what has... was previously being discussed..." everyone still shouted on so I cleared my throat and loudly said "Oi Listen up! Davey Jones is under Beckett's command, someone has given the location away. There headed here now, even as we argue" The pirate lord of the Atlantic Ocean, Jocard spoke up looking around the table "Who is this betrayer?!" Everyone quieted for a moment looking around. "Not likely among us" Barbossa as if that was an obvious thing, I looked over at Elizabeth again seeing she wasn't looking up. Still looking at her I asked aloud "Ah. Where is dear William?" her eyes snapped up to look at me before seemingly to huff and walk out of the room not wanting to hear anymore. As she did this Jack happily added "Not among us".

Barbossa paid what was said no mind going right back to trying to convince everyone that they should release Calypso. "And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Everyone looked around not exactly sure what to say, I could just stand there letting them look around like morons. "We do what pirates do best we take back what's ours. Unless anyone here would like Lord Beckett to take over the seas? No? Good! Then we Fight" Everyone started to laugh as if what I had said was preposterous 'Bloody pirates' I scowled at everyone crossing my arms over my chest. Even Jack gave a small laugh though I knew it was fake I still glared at him and he stopped immediately. The pirate lord of the pacific ocean Mistress Ching spoke up in a manner as though she was talking to small children "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, as well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." I snorted looking away as if this didn't interest me though what Barbossa said next peaked my inquisitiveness "There is a third course..." He said as everyone quieted "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones..." He moved around me, so he may move around to some of the table. Everyone grumbled in agreement. "That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk." Jack moved closer to me, so did James who was glaring a bit at Barbossa "Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true." Yet again everyone nodded in agreement. I smirked turning to look at Jack "They won't agree with him but, they might agree with us" I said with meaning behind my words. Jacks eyes seemed to light up in understanding just as Barbossa finished his little speech "Gentlemen, ladies."

He made it back between Jack and myself "We must free Calypso." No one said anything Barbossa looked mildly confused.

Until uproar again James tapped my shoulder "Is it always like this?" I shrugged looking back just as Jack suggested to 'shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. and trim that scraggly beard' Rolling my eyes but smiling none the less. I answered "I assume so first one I've been to" James seemed to sigh in a I can't believe I'm here way. I turned back to the conversation just as all hell was breaking loose, people hitting each other with bottles, others with fists, some with guns. "This is madness" James said watching in astonishment "This is politics" Jack sniped back, someone was jealous "Yes but regardless what this is as it goes on our enemies will soon be here to serve us a fine dish of noose" I said sarcastically Barbossa seemed uneasy for the first time "If they not be here already". The fighting didn't stop giving me enough time to pull Jack to the side "Missed you too, luv" I smirked yet this wasn't the time "Jack you know our best chances are to fight, if we don't then we're all going to die" Jack didn't seem to like this idea in the slightly "Alright luv I have the perfect plan to do that, I do. Just one small thing" I groaned giving Jack that 'this better be good I'm not like everyone else Jack Sparrow' he gave me that classic grin "I need... We need to find that chest with his heart" I reeled back confused "Why woul-" a gun shot went off effectively cutting off what I was about to say, yet also quelling everyones fighting "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, we should be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons" Jack and I walked up behind Barbossa who was standing on the table holding a pistol in one hand, balls and chains in the other letting them hang in a precarious position. "Whose boons?" Jack asked looking between his legs at the two balls hanging from the chains "You boons?" I had to add something so I did "Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I" Jack smirked at that.

Barbossa moved off the table shoving me none to carefully out of his way to get in front of Jack. Making James catch me before I fell flat on my face I gave him a grateful smile before turning back to Barbossa and Jack. "If you have a better alternative, please, share." That is exactly what Jack did slowly but surely during his speech he moved from one end of the table to the other keeping all eyes on him. "Cuttlefish. Ahye? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isnnit ...or.... or....fish nature." He placed his hand on Mistress Ching's shoulder here only to quickly remove it "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, Captain Pearl or Black whichever. We must fight."

I couldn't stop the beaming smile that was stuck on my face.

* * *

Sorry it took longer then I meant for it to. I'm just stuck in a rut though I'm pulling through hope you like it next chapter will have more {: Pearl Jackness :}

Thanks to my reviewers :]

justsukiya

you cant rush science

xBelekinax

.TwiBoyz

Raine44354

The_Hufflepuff_Chaser


	12. We Fight

**Chapter 10 : We Fight**

_"They will not force us,_

_they will stop degrading us, _

_they will not control us,_

_We will be victorious" Muse - Uprising_

**_

* * *

  
_**

No one said anything for a second just watching Jack as he smiled as if what he said solved everyones problems. Barbossa sneered at me before turning to Jack "You've only ever run from a fight!" Jack made a face "I Have Not!"

"You have so!"

"Have Not"

"You Have so!"

I rolled my eyes "not again" I elbowed Barbossa just as he said "You have so, and you know it!" effectively shutting him up but earning myself a glare at least it stopped him from retorting again. "Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that what we all must do, we must fight" he paused for a dramatic effect putting his thumb behind him "To run away" Yet again no one said anything until Mr Gibbs yelled "AYE!" I smirked saying a quick "Aye" but keeping my eyes on Jack. He sure knew how to cause a scene, Aye's coursed around the table, I glanced over at Barbossa who looked like he just won a prize with his arms crossed over his chest. "As Per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" I huffed, he really couldn't just admit defeat and call it a day no. "You made that up!" Jack remarked from across the table, almost childlike. "Did I now? I call upon Captain Teague, keeper of the code" I leaned over to Gibbs "Whose Captain Teague?" James seemed to lean in closer to hear the answer "That's Jack's father" My eyes widened shooting to look over at Jack, whose face looked like he sucked on a lemon also it paled a bit. "His father" I heard James mumble before he moved a bit closer to the table to see better. "SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be a folly! Hang the code! Who cares-"

A shot rang out effectively killing the man mid sentence as he dropped down dead. No one made a sound as they all turned to see a man that did look like an older Jack standing in a balcony blowing the smoke off his gun. It was so quiet we all seemed to hear his low statement of "The code is law" James nudged me so I turned he was pointing at Jack subtlety, I carefully watched Jack's face as it looked more and more displeased with what was happening. All the Lord's and Lady that were standing now took there seat as Teague came down the stairs with to very old men following holding a very large and heavy book. Jack seemed froze as Teague came behind him "Your in my way boy" Jack slowly shifted over not really looking at his father. Teague called the old men over and they dropped the book down right in front of Teague who whistled calling the dog from another room who had the keys. Pintel and Ragetti had slacked jaws "How did?" I heard them whisper to each other as Teague looked up "Sea Turtles Mate" Teague unlocked the book before he opened the book first try to the right page. I leaned over to James and whispered "He's good"

"Barbossa is right" Captain Teague said moving out of the way as Jack went to look at the Code "Hang on a minute" he scanned the book with one finger to keep his place, then started to read "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries..." he tapped the book where it said that "fancy that." Pirate Lord Chevalle spoke up "There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change" Teague looked at Jack "Not likely" he repeated before moving to sit in a chair somewhere behind Jack. James leaned over asking "Why not?" Since I was around at that time I could answer "Because the king is elected by popular vote" I snapped my jaw shut glaring at Gibbs who just shrugged his shoulders, right before I could finish Gibbs sentence Barbossa cuts in "And each pirate only ever votes for his self" James nodded seemingly to understand as I simmered from getting my answer stolen from me.

"I call a vote" Everyone groaned and tried to speak up to go against Jack's decision until Pirate Lord Ammand spoke up "I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

Chevalle stood up "Captain Chevalle, the penniless French man".

SeSumbhajee's new assistant since his last one was shot stood up "SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee".

I smirked looking at Barbossa before saying "Captain Pearl votes for Captain Pearl"

Barbossa, Mistress Chang, Jocard, and Villanueva simple said there names.

I locked eyes with Jack right before he went to say his vote he gave me a wink and I knew his plan "Captain Pearl" That threw everyone into a rage shouting and threatening each other. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Captain Teague who ha started to play the guitar snapped a string from hearing that making everyone shut up and sit down. "Very well" Mistress Cheng said turning to me she looked me dead in the eye "What say you Captain Pearl, King of the Brethren Court?" Everyone had there eyes on me "If it has a gun on it and floats we use it, We go to war." I confidently said looking each and every one of them down. Pirate Lord SeSumbhajee stood up and said mind you in a very squeaky high pitched voice "And so we shall go to war" Everyone once again went into an uproar.

I smirked out of the corner of my eye saw Barbossa signal Pintel and Ragetti to hid the pieces of eight. I pulled off Sao Fengs necklace as everyone started to leave I slipped it into Barbossa's hand, he looked up at me sharply before giving me a small nod, which I returned. "James wait here" I said to him as moved around everyone my eyes set on my destination Jack and his father. Just as I walked up to them Teague looked like he was putting away a shrunken head "Jack" I called his name bringing the attention to me, when he looked at me and smiled I couldn't help but smile back. "And who might you be?" Teague asked I turned to him moving a bit closer to Jack loving how he wrapped his arm around my waist "Hello I'm Pearl former ghost of The Black Pearl" I held out my hand for him to shake but he took it and gave it a kiss instead, well now I know where Jack got his charm "Pleasure to meet you" I couldn't help but blush a bit Jack scowled a bit "Oi none of that" I only smirked at him "No need to be jealous Jack" I said slipping my arm around his waist as reassurance.

Jack got that cocky Jack smirk back on his face as if to say damn right "Well Jacky looks like you found yourself a wonderful lass" he said winking at me "Aye that I did now I must take said wonderful lass back on me ship to talk about wars and such" he said pulling me away as I just waved at Teague "We'll see each other again" he called out cryptically. "What is he doing here?" Jack said giving James a nasty look which James returned "Oi none of that you two Jack, James is going to be my new first mate and your going to be ok with that savvy?" Jack didn't answer. I rolled my eyes "James can you make sure that everything will be ready on The Empress for tomorrow then come and join everyone on the Black Pearl" Jack went to argue "Pirate King no arguing with me Jack" James nodded and reluctantly went off to do what I asked. "Now Captain Sparrow as Pirate King I demand you take me to your quarters so we may do a bit of catching up before we plan a few things out for tomorrow." Jack smirked that devious drop dead gorgeous smirk wrapping both arms around me and pulling me close "As you wish my King" I giggled as he dragged me away for the night.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed sorry it took so long things have been crazy

hope you like it c:


	13. Of Hearts & Trades

**Chapter 12 : Of Hearts & Trades**

_"All if fair in love and war" - Proverb_

_

* * *

  
_

It was still late the sun hadn't risen yet, I couldn't sleep thoughts of the up coming battle and all the ways it could turn horrible wrong set into my mind. I brushed my hair behind my ear glancing to the side, smiling when I saw Jack, he looked so peaceful when asleep. Sighing I got up from the bed throwing on one of Jack's shirts, which fell around my knees, I walked over to the windows looking out at Shipwreck Cove at all the pirates that could easily enough become extinct tomorrow. Shaking my head I wrapped my arms around myself, that couldn't happen Jack and I had spent a better part of the night coming up with the perfect plan I would trade him for Will. That way he may search for Davey's Chest aboard the Dutchman.

Easily enough he would then stab the heart therefore no more Davey Jones. Though where that left Jack I'm not to sure maybe that's the case of this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. As much as my nerves were frazzled I couldn't keep the smile that appeared on my face when I felt two arms wrap around my hugging me close to the body they were attached to. "You let the bed get cold luv" I smirked "Well I have a lot on my mind" Jack seemingly pretended like he didn't hear me, while he nuzzled my neck dropping a kiss here or there he whispered "You look good in me shirt" I turned towards him stealing a kiss "Come back to bed luv" he whispered again tugging at my hand as he led me back to bed. I let him tug me along thinking 'I'll worry later'

~Later~

The dawn had come a bit too soon for my taste but here I was up and dressed ordering people around like I knew what I was doing. I glanced over James who would be on the Pearl with us just to keep Barbossa in check, though Jack didn't like that idea a bit. "I still don't see why he has to be on my ship" Jack muttered again like the child he could be. I turned to face him "would you rather Barbossa steal the ship again?" Jack pouted crossing his arms over his chest "Thought not. Now would you like to give the-" Jack smirked way ahead of me seeming to come out of his pout "Set Sail were going to run aw-" I elbowed him "War!" he called out at the last minute. I shook my head "We can't run form this" he nodded yet I could tell he meant 'Oh yes we can but I'll agree with you to shut you up.... luv'

As we moved past the entrance to Shipwreck Cove Elizabeth called me over seemingly very nervous "Pearl we need to get Will back" ah I know what this was about now even though we would have Will back I decided to play hard. "Why would I do anything like that?" Elizabeth seemed to know this would be my reaction "Wait please- if- I only did it to save us he wanted Jack and you were a ship there was nothing else I could do" I narrowed my eyes glaring at her "There was plenty for you to do you chose not to do it. Good Day Miss Elizabeth" I said mockingly as I walked away from her grumbling as I did so "Not Right now Barbossa" I walked right past him ignoring as he tried to get me to talk to him. Spotting James I called "Tell me when the ships are ready" with that said I headed into Ja- Our room.

Everyone seemed to get the hint and leave me alone I needed time to breath. I had found a mirror in Jack's room and looked at myself "It will be fine you will win nothing will go wrong you will not lose everything" I continued saying that until someone knocked on the door making me drop the mirror and crack it. Of all the things I needed seven years bad luck I opened the door seeing James "We're ready" I nodded as he started to walk back on deck I grabbed his arm "Keep an eye on Elizabeth would you I fear she may try to do something rash" he nodded and I let go of his arm. Moving through the crowed to the bow of the ship, everyone was waiting, quiet, vigil.

"The Enemy's here! Let's take her" I know Marty shouted that from somewhere in the rigging everyone screamed and yelled with him drawing the weapons. I stayed silent watching that first ship appear from the fog. Before long an armada appeared shutting everyone up. I couldn't believe my eyes, damn mirror I shouldn't of touched it. "Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship!" Cottons parrot had flown off towards Shipwreck Cove.

"Prepare the long boat" I called having borrowed Barbossa's spyglass I saw Beckett was heading for a small spit of land. So I was sitting on the long boat with Barbossa and Jack. Both fought over who should row "Oh hell both of you row and do it now!" I nearly screamed my nerves were to fried for this nonsense. They glanced at me then at each other before each grabbing an oar and off we went. Silence is a beautiful thing sometimes one needs it other times when they feel as if their heart might explode from fear it is not the time. Though nothing was said neither Barbossa nor Jack said a word as we approached the island, I could tell Jack was scared he wouldn't admit it but he was. Once we hit land they dragged the boat ashore, I grabbed Jack had giving it a squeeze he did the same , throwing me a dashing it'll be alright smile.

I nodded letting his hand go as we walked up to Will, Beckett, and Davey Jones who stood in that order. Barbossa was on my right Jack on my left, we came to a stop with little distance in between us, the fact Davey was standing in a barrel almost made me laugh but right now I wasn't quite in the mood for laughing. "You be the cur who led these wolves to our door" Barbossa said causally at Will "Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left" I knowing Jack would d some low things wouldn't think he would do this. I looked at him and he looked to the left to before realizing no one stood next to him. He looked down as if collecting himself before looking back up into my eyes "My hands are clean in this..." he looked at his nails "figuratively" before bringing up his right had to bite his nails which I slapped away. He looked mildly shocked that I hit him.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." I rolled my eyes "Well spoke, listen to the tool" I glared at Jack "Oh shut it" he looked chastised. I looked back at Will sighing I said "Will I've seen your father on the Dutchman. He's a lost cause" Now I hadn't expect what Will said to hit so close to what us pirates were doing "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it" I smirked a bit yet glared at Beckett when he took this opportunity to talk. "If turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" he pulled Jack's compass from his pocket, I looked over at Jack again who was looking at the sky "You made a dal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are" For a spilt second I feel betrayed did Jack just use me this entire time? Almost hearing what I thought Beckett said "Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward" He tossed JAck his compass which Jack caught.

My fears were eased when Jack opened his compass and the arrow pointed at me I grinned a bit to myself before turning serous as Davey played right into my hand "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start" Jack snapped back "That debt was paid mate, with Miss Elizabeth's help" Will glared at Jack when he said that "You escaped!" Davey countered "Technically". Stepping up I said loudly enough to show I was interrupting them "I think a trade is in order" Beckett watched me tilting his head to the side a bit like a dog. "I take Will, you take Jack" Will swift to answer "Done" I glanced at Barbossa before look at Jack who suddenly seemed to not want to go with our plans from before or he was a good actor "Undone" I smirked when Beckett said "Done".

Barbossa turned "Jack is one of the nine pirate lords you have no right..." I yawned "King" before whispering "She'll understand" I turned to Jack giving him a pointed look "As you command" he took off his hat and bowed to me, yup an actor. Suddenly Barbossa lunged at JAck cutting off a small piece of his dread and also a small silver coin. I had taken a step back as Jack the Monkey picked up what must be Jack's piece of eight. All I caught of what they said to each other was Jack saying "First to the finish, then?" before walking towards Beckett and Davey as Will walked toward us they never showed there back to each other. Just as Jack went to take Wills spot Beckett has moved over so Jack may stand next to Davey "Do you fear death?" Davey said to Jack bursting that personal bubble "You have no idea" Beckett stepped forward as Jack moved away form Davey.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die" I eyed him carefully "I advise you that you will die, we will win." with that said I gave Jack one more look to wish him luck before walking off Will and Barbossa following.

* * *

Yet again sorry it took so long thank you to all who reviewed I'll try and get the next one out sooner :}


End file.
